Kindness lasts longer than love
by ShinjucAt
Summary: Call it whatever you want, say whatever you want, this has made them happy. Oneshot


Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing.

-----------

" Damn you Soubi!"

Kio had been calling the fore-mentioned man for about an our and still hadn't gotten an answer. He assumed it was because Soubi was with the Aoyagi brat.

Somehow, Kio wasn't as angry as he would normally be, he simply sighed and continued to walk to there apartment building, contently sucking on his favorite flavor lollipop.

He just continued to walk for about ten minutes, not thinking of anything, when he noticed he had taken a wrong turn and was walking down some garbage filled, decadent alley.

' How did I end up here?'

Shrugging his shoulders, he simply would have just turned around, if he hadn't seen an arm sticking out from a large dumpster.

Shaking off the ever growing fear in his head, Kio looked around a bit, checking that there wasn't anywhere some crazy lunatic could jump out from. Seeing as there wasn't, the Green haired man slowly made his way over to the dumpster, holding his breath all the way.

As he got closer he could pick up slight breathing noises, pained and scarce, so there was probably somebody in there, and not just the arm, which was a slight relief.

Standing on his tippy-toes, Kio carefully opened the lid of the container, and was stunned by what he saw…

It was a young girl, maybe thirteen, with pink hair tied into short pony-tails, pink cat ears and she looking like she had just gotten the crap beaten out of her.

He didn't know how she had gotten here, but he did know that he had to get her out.

After a few seconds, the violet eyed boy managed to get the girl out of the disgusting waist disposal unit with little difficulty.

" I guess I'll take you to my place…"

And with the young girl in his arms, Kio jetted out of that alley like a bat out of hell.

------------

Kio had gotten the girl inside his apartment with no one seeing her, which was lucky for him, but she still had yet to wake up.

Deciding that calling Soubi was the best course of action, Kio had set the pink-headed girl down on his couch and left the room, going into the kitchen, but staying in the doorway incase she did wake up.

: BEEP BEEP BEEP:

" Come on Soubi, answer the phone…"

: Beep- ' Hello, this is Soubi. I can't come to the-':

" Dammit!"

Kio got the voice mail. He left a short message saying Soubi should get home as soon as possible, but he knew that the bastard hardly ever checked his mail.

The artist let out a frustrated sigh, this had been one long day and he still had his home-work to finish.

Making his way back into the living room, Kio sat down on the side of the couch that the body he had just taken in didn't take up. And just stared at her.

He noted that she had rather large breasts, and slightly showy clothes on, but other than that she seemed normal. He couldn't, however, shake this feeling that he had seen her before.

Naw, that couldn't be. The only other people he knew were Soubi, a few college friends, and the Aoyagi brat.

Wait a second… Aoyagi.

Kio suddenly knew why she seemed familiar. She was one of the Aoyagi brat's friend…

" Oh, good Kami. You must be kidding !"

This statement was said rather loudly and he ended up waking the beaten girl, who was, to say the least confused.

While staring at each other, Kio noted that she had the cutest forest green eyes.

" Wh-who are you?"

Cute voice, too.

" I'm Kio. I found in a, um, garbage bin. This might seem like an odd question, but do you know anyone by the name of Aoyagi?"

" Ritsuke-kun?"

Yep, she knew 'im.

" You're in my apartment. I live with Soubi. Is there anyone I can call like your parents?"

She shook her head in a 'no', which in Kio's mind meant he was stuck with her for the night.

" Who beat you up.?"

She looked scared now, like remembering what happened was like being punished for something she didn't deserve. It made Kio feel sorry all of a sudden.

" You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Kio said, with a gentleness that he didn't usually use.

She nodded, and before Kio could say another thing, she was hugging him.

It was strange for Kio, but it was nice to be needed at a time like this. He could feel tears soaking into the fabric of his shirt, but he just sat there and comforted her as best he could.

When she finished crying, she fell asleep on top of him, he didn't move, he just rubbed her back in soft, comforting motions, letting her know that she was safe.

" Yuiko, that's your name, now I remember…"

X OWARI X

A/N- Whoever says this couple sucks can shove it, 'cause I don't want to hear it!


End file.
